Elizabeth of Locksley
by theicecreambattle
Summary: Robin is determined to get baby Elizabeth to speak. My Cherish The Peanut week day 1 submission. May include other peanut related fics in future chapters :)


**A/N: Thanks to Ana who encouraged me to write this even though there's a similar story out there. :) Un-beta-ed. General fluffy family fic with Robin being the stubborn man that he is. :)**

 **Day 1 for Cherish the Peanut week - Milestones: Ellie's first word. Robin is determined to** **get baby Elizabeth to speak.**

* * *

Robin is relentless. Has been since the day Charming proudly declared to everyone he encountered that baby Neal has spoken his first word - "Emma", making said person beam and blush at the same time. Since then, Robin has tried many ways to get baby Elizabeth to speak. Something which Regina has assure him time and time again that it is too soon for a 4 month old baby to speak actual words that are not a variant of "goo goo" and "ba ba". Henry, however, couldn't help chuckling whenever she mumbles "ga ga", something which he doesn't quite understand even after Henry explains that it is something about a Lady and how her name is Gaga. He supposes that it's one of the very long list of mysteries in this realm (he's still trying to figure out that cat and the hat thing).

Robin is patient but persistent, trying various methods for months - all suggestions from who Roland fondly calls "Uncle Google" ever since Henry introduces it to him, even though Henry tries very hard to explain that Google is not an actual person - which consists of methods like singing (or in Robin's way - making up songs that suspiciously contains a catchy chorus of "Ellie, can you say papa?") and telling her stories (that sneakily talks about how a princess Ellie made her papa extremely happy every time she talks and laughs) and even peek-a-boo. All of which unfortunately, never succeeded in making her talk but at the very least, made his beloved princess laughs at him before crawling away to her next distraction. Regina had assured him that it will happen when it happens, probably when he least expects it, like how it was with Henry (all the while beaming with pride as she recalls that mama was his first).

It was Henry who finally managed to convince Robin to give precious Ellie a break (and carried her away before he had a chance to protest) as they are having a lovely picnic by the beach. Robin looks back at Regina, who gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, and teased him that his daughter loves him and would probably love him even more if he'll stop giving her extremely high expectations. He laughs, leaning back to give Regina a quick peck on her shoulder before looking at the beautiful scene in front of him. Their children having fun. Henry building a sandcastle (and failing with Roland blowing bubbles at the side, every now and then accidentally stepping on one of Henry's towers). Baby Ellie laughs as she pokes the bubbles - what a joyful child she is. There they were all happy and blissful, until he heard something that makes his heart grow cold.

A screech.

More importantly, Roland's screech.

Robin and Regina leap to their feet as they ran towards the children - Henry now abandoning his castle in the sand, trying to check if their children are not hurt all at once. "What happen?" "What is it, Roland?!" Their voices overlap even as they tried to catch their breath. Roland, wide eyed and covering his mouth in shock, pointing to his sister, who is still laughing and pointing at the bottle in Roland's hand. That's when they hear her.

"Pop!"

Regina gasps as Robin looks at his daughter, stunned.

"Is that—?"

"Her first word?"

All four of them staring at baby Ellie, who seems to be blissfully unaware of the attention and pointing vigorously at the bottle. Persistent as her father.

"Pop! Pop! Pop!"

Laughs and squeals filled the air as Robin takes his daughter in his arms, all the while kissing her face, delighted and beaming with pride. Henry scrambles for his phone as he captures the moment into memory. It was only when they were about to turn in for the night when Henry stops and asks "hey, does that count?". Regina furrows her brow. "Does what count, Henry?" "Does saying Pop counts as Robin's methods finally worked? That she's calling Robin 'Pop' now?"

There was a pause.

Poor Robin looked so hopeful, Regina doesn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

"Yes, I suppose it does."

* * *

 **Nothing too fancy but I hope you liked it! Please leave me reviews :D**


End file.
